Secrets and Bangs to be Kept
by konekofish54
Summary: Belphagor wants to keep his bangs and Squalo wants to keep his secrets. Lussuria wants to expose both, well Levi...he has no idea whats going on. rated T for language, light Squabel.


~~~~Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn!~~~~

Shoot! He's catching up! It was mid afternoon as The prince raced through the hallways as fast as he could, avoiding random valuables placed throughout the halls for decoration. lussuria chased after him with a pair of scissors in hand.

"OOOOHHHH Beeeell-chan, don't you want your hair cut?" Chimed Lussuria. "NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" shrieked the terrified Belphagor.

Normally he could easily out run the stupid man woman Lussuria was. But in their last mission Bel had been hurt. Only slightly, but it was his leg, unfortunately for him. He quickly let his mind wonder back to that mission. He remembered laying there with that stupid ass holes knife in his leg. Squalo had killed the assailant and was about to take out the knife will Luss got rid of the rest of the enemy. Normally Bel wouldn't mind pain, but this, was a bit much. He remembered complaining to Squalo. Who in return sympathetically (for once) apologized, he looked worried, caring actually. It was then that Squalo, for the first time in front of anyone, had kissed the prince. Their relationship was supposed to be a secret, so it was unlike Squalo to risk being found out. Of course Lussuria didn't see, but the memory made the prince smile.

OH SHIT! Belphagor was shaken out of his day dream as he knocked over a vase in an attempt to turn the corner. He stumbled and jetted downstairs, now knowing where he was going.

The unsuspecting Squalo walked along the hall, bored and swordless. Belphagor saw him and ran strait into him. Latching his arms around Squalo and burying his face in his chest he shrieked "SAVE ME SHARKY!". embarrassing as it was, Belphagor was DESPERATE. Lussuria, who had now acquired Levi to help him, caught up with the two.

"Come on Squalo, help me give the prince a hair cut!" Luss said teasingly. A muffled "NOOOOO" came from the prince pressing his face in Squalos chest "Oh come on Luss, leave the poor kid alone" Squalo said. After all, no one was allowed to see Belphagor's eyes except him. "Sense when does the shark help the prince so often" Levi asked suggestively.

The shark resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Belphagor protectively "VOOOII! I just think he's been through enough! That's all!" Squalo shouted defensively "Help me or I'll tell!" Lussuria shouted like a little kid "tell what?" Squalo asked confusedly as Bel groaned in fear of those evil scissors "I SAW WHAT YOU DID ON OUR LAST MISSION!" blurted out Lussuria.

Squalo gently shoved the prince aside, tears nearly grew in Bel's eyes as a triumphant grin grew on lussuria's face...and then...WACK! Squalo's fist flew through the air and into Luessuria's face faster then anyone could register the movement. Lussuria fell to the floor unconscious in front of Levi. "Bastard" Squalo huffed at the unconscious Luss. Glaring, he looked up at Levi to see if HE wanted to try anything stupid.

Belphagor and Squalo started to walk away. Squalo clenched and unclenched his fist. Bel fallowed behind holding onto the sharks jacket sleeve very clingy like.

"I knew you'd save me! Bel said as they faded away into the distance of he hall "that wasn't for you kid" Squalo denied "what ever you say, ushishishi" Bel chimed back in disbelief.

Levi stood there bewildered. What the hell just happened? what did Squalo do that was so bad? And HOW did he move so fast to punch Lussuria, the boxing champion. Whatever, he had work to do, maybe the boss would praise him about his last mission once he handed in the report! Levi walked away confused, but uncaring. His mind had wondered to other, more important things.

Lussuria eventually opened his eyes. He heard foot steps coming towards him. "Oh, your STILL laying here? Hah! Trash..." Xanxus said walking past him as he held his ritual 3am bourbon.

~~~~Owari~~~~

Okay that kinda sucked, yea i know, OOCish, but oh well, I had fun writing it. This was my first time writing for this pairing, I just love them (a bit too much) and wanted to write something.

Love it, hate it, review it!


End file.
